


AU One Shots

by Fictional_Affliction



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Affliction/pseuds/Fictional_Affliction
Summary: Alternate Universe One-shots





	1. Coffee Shop AU

This one was based on this prompt:

_I'm a barista and you're the obnoxious customer who comes through and orders a venti macchiato while talking on the phone the whole time so I misspell your name in increasingly creative ways every day AU_

and this one

_I'm a busy businessperson and my barista keeps misspelling my name in increasingly disrespectful ways, honestly, who does this person think they are AU_

* * *

The first time she noticed, her name was spelled 'Kourtney'. She wrinkled up her nose when she saw the boyish handwriting. Did she look like she was a Kardashian or something, because who else actually spelt it that way? She had ignored it in the end because she had way important deadlines to worry about.

The next time she saw it was when she was sipping her drink back at the firm and a coworker started giggling beside her.

"What?" She asked truly confused.

Her coworker just pointed to the inscription on her cup.'Cortknee.' Her brows stitched together. Did this idiot really not know how to spell her name or was he just being an asshole?

The next day when she journeyed for her usual caffeine fix she made sure to read the writing on the coffee cup before leaving.'Princess pole up her ass' Her brown eyes widened in shock. That wasn't even remotely close to her name, it was a flat out insult. That was the last straw. She stalked back up to counter, pissed as ever that she had to put up with such childish antics.

"Excuse me!" She announced to the barista with the green hair and piercings that always took her order. He sauntered over slowly, causing Courtney to tap her foot impatiently.

"May I help you?" He answered smugly.

"I don't know? Can you? Because you seem to not be capable of accomplishing the simple task of spelling my name correctly. And this," She said pointing to the cup. "is just plain rude. Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?" The man before her appeared to be throughly amused with her outburst. He looked ready to burst with laughter which made Courtney even more infuriated.

"Are you going to answer me or are you just going to stand there?"

"All right lets get one thing straight. You come in here everyday, yapping on your phone, without even a 'thank you' and you have the nerve to call me rude?" Courtney paused for a moment. Had she really been that self-absorbed that she had forgotten how to be polite?

"Oh."

"Don't have much to say now, do you Princess?" She had felt bad up until he called her Princess again. Now she could feel the cardboard cup getting crushed beneath her hand.

"Calm down Courtney, I'll fix it." He reached out for the dented disposable container and Courtney thrust it into his hand.

"So you do know my name?" She demanded through gritted teeth.

"Like I'd really not remember the name that matches that face." Courtney was at a loss for words. Was he hitting on her now? She took the cup back from the barista with some skepticism. She was about to mutter a thank you, but then saw the new inscription underneath the old one. Her mouth immediate dropped open. In fresh black marker was the name 'Duncan' with a slew of numbers next to it that were no doubt his phone number. Her brown eyes took in the waggle of his eyebrow and she scoffed loudly before storming out and making sure he saw her throw the offending cup in the trash.


	2. Idol and Manager AU

Inspiration hit me with this one, based off of this prompt:

_Idol/Manager AU: '_ _Can you please act appropriately do you know just how many of your fuck ups I've had to cover up last week' AU_

* * *

"Get your ass out of bed Duncan!" Courtney yelled as loudly as she could while Duncan lay face down on the mattress.

"Can you be a little quieter? Extremely hungover over here." He complained, while covering his head with a pillow. Courtney snatched said pillow out of his hands and whacked him firmly on the back of the head.

"What gives Courtney?" Duncan rubbed the spot as he begrudgingly sat up. It was entirely too bright in his room for his liking, causing him to squint as he glared at her.

"What gives? How about the fact that you can't seem to keep your shit together? First that streaking stunt; which I hope you're happy about because the video footage is all over the news." Duncan snickered at the memory of said nude shenanigans, but zipped his mouth the second he saw the disappointed look on Courtney's face. "Then, unlike the rest of the band, you showed up to Friday's show two hours late! I had to lie and say your grandmother was in the hospital."

"Awww poor Nonna!" He said dramatically while clutching at his heart. She rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to hit him again.

"Now you have the nerve to be late to rehearsal? That's what gives! There's a reason why I'm the second manager you guys have had in the last year. No one wants to put up with your bullshit! Now get out of bed before I drag you out by that stupid dog collar! Are we clear?" Her eyes were wild and although Duncan knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help himself.

"You're so hot when your angry." Courtney grunted with exasperation. He was going to be the death of her.

"All right, all right. I'll behave. Let me just get in the shower. I'll be fifteen minutes tops."

"You better be." Duncan finally staggered out of bed, and the second he did, Courtney diverted her eyes. He was as naked as the day he was born.

"Why do I put up with you?" He stood up in front of her completely unashamed. She focused on the ceiling and he beamed at her attempt to not look flustered. He leaned over so that his face was an inch in front of her's.

"Because you dig me." Courtney snapped her head so that they were eye to eye.

"In your dreams."

"Every night babe." Having had enough she turned on her heel and began stalking out of his bedroom.

"I'm waiting in the car. So help me if you aren't downstairs in fifteen minutes Duncan-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll castrate me or something."

"Don't tempt me." Was her final words before he heard the front door to his apartment close. Duncan couldn't hide his wide grin. In truth, Duncan was aware he'd been a bigger handful than usual lately. In fact, he was doing it on purpose because he loved the end result. Courtney would get all riled up, scold him, and he would get her attention.

There wasn't anything he loved more than that.


	3. High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for the prompt "Hold me" that I had gotten from an anon on Tumblr! My username is Fictional-Affliction! As for those of you that are patiently awaiting the Full Circle update, it's coming soon! Promise!

It was getting late. The bell that dismissed eager High School students had rung hours ago. Duncan had gotten himself detention again, no surprise there. He hated being stuck at the last place he'd rather be but somehow always found himself mouthing off in situations he shouldn't; thus the detention. When it was over, he roamed the vacant halls. He wasn't too thrilled to go home and explain to his parents how once again he had gotten detention. He could already see their disappointed faces and hear his own reply of 'no he wasn't trying to go back to Juvie'.

Except hanging around school quickly got boring with nothing else to do but walk aimlessly. All the activities he would normally do to quell his boredom were things that would earn him more detention, and if he wasn't careful, suspension. He had been skating on thin ice ever since he had gotten caught graffitiing the building with his signature skull, yet again. The fact that he had gotten away with just a mere detention today told him that he needed quit testing his luck.

Duncan had resigned himself to going home and getting the lecture, that was imminent, over with; but paused when he passed the library and caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Someone was still around, and he had a feeling it wasn't the librarian.

Sneakily, he entered the library, careful that he remained unnoticed by the single occupant. He approached the the high shelves, peeking around one side. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a head of brown hair. A wicked grin grew on his face. Courtney. There weren't many other people one could expect to be at the school library this late except for the uptight, straight A, class president. Who also happened to be his favorite person to annoy.

It was too easy. Everything he did ruffled her feathers. Practically just breathing in her direction made her go off. His existence itself aggravated her,but it all played out very well for Duncan. It was no secret to anyone, that the reason why Duncan got so much delight in bothering Courtney was because he liked her. Even to Duncan's dismay, he'd admitted that he had a thing for the C.I.T. Even more to his dismay, he knew she had some sort of thing for him too. Though her pride and reputation were too important to her to admit it.

So when he saw her in the library, alone, and cornered against a tall wall of texts, he couldn't help but feel that this was going to be fun. He already had it mapped out.

He would sneak up on her and by the time she realized it, it would be too late. He'd trap her against the shelves with an arm on either side of her. Probably say something that would make her blush all the way down to her toes, then she would yell at him and call him some derogatory name. It was going to be perfect. He had his prey in sight and he was ready to pounce.

Everything was going according to plan until she must have sensed someone behind her and abruptly turned around.

Duncan stopped in his tracks and any remark died on his tongue.

She was trembling and her eyes were filled with tears. Her hands alone were uncontrollable as she tried to keep them still. Her breathing was short and shallow as if she were gasping for air.

His eyes widened. She was having a panic attack if he'd ever seen one.He approached her slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements.

"It's okay." He said hesitantly, trying the only thing he could think to calm her down. She sucked in a breath that sounded like a sob and shook her head back and forth vigorously. Courtney kept trying to respond but everything that came out of her mouth was a jumbled mess until she began to hyperventilate. Duncan quickly put his hands on her shoulders.

"Just take deep breaths all right?" She tried and failed, which frustrated her more. Duncan didn't know what to do, she looked like she was going to pass out if this didn't stop soon. All he could think of was to frantically say "Tell me what to do. I don't know how to fix this."

Her response came after a few staggered breaths.

"Hold me?" She uttered shakily. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. The vibration of her body reverberated through his. He hoped that if he held her tighter it would stop. They stood there like that for awhile and at some point they ended up sitting on the floor.

Duncan lost track of the minutes that passed as they sat on the floor with Courtney practically in his lap. As much as he was worried about her, he took the opportunity to enjoy their closeness. She never allowed him this close and he would be disappointed when she finally came to her senses and forced him away as usual. If only she would let herself be this vulnerable with him under different circumstances.

Eventually she was untangling herself from him sooner than wanted, and had scooted a few inches away.

"Feeling better?" Duncan asked as Courtney smoothed the wrinkles out of her sweater. She nodded weakly, as she regained her composure before answering.

"I was just a little overwhelmed. I have a lot on my plate." She responded nonchalantly, she was quick to build up an impenetrable wall between them.

"I bet you do." He was bitter, but it was hard not to be when Duncan only ever got glimpses of the real girl underneath her perfect student facade. He got to his feet and began to walk away, fully knowing Courtney was going to dismiss him soon enough.

"Duncan wait." The punk teen didn't turn around but paused where he was. There was a rush of air next to him then a soft caress of lips against his cheek.

Courtney was exiting the library when he finally registered that she had kissed him. She was long gone now, but at least she couldn't see the dopey grin she had left him with.


	4. Model AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got an anon ask on tumblr (fictional-affliction) saying that they dreamt that Duncan and Courtney were models for Calvin Klein, and then this happened.

Courtney had learned how to drown out the flashing of a camera, but even someone as strong willed as she, couldn’t drown out the man she was contractually obligated to work with.

“Would you loosen your grip and stop man handling me?” She complained through her teeth without ever changing her facial expression. Duncan didn’t loosen his hold on her but did take the opportunity to make whispering in her ear look like it was part of the pose.

“Would you stop acting like such a prude, Princess? It’s just for the camera, unless you secretly like being pressed up against me.”  He taunted in a flirty tone. Courtney inclined her head to whisper back as the photographer continued to take pictures.

“Of course not!” She scowled and wrinkled up her nose in disgust at the notion.

“The only reason I took this job is because you don’t turn down an opportunity to work with Calvin Klein. And stop calling me ‘Princess’ you ogre!” Duncan drew back so that he could glare at her.

“I call ‘em as I see ‘em. Princess.” Duncan punctuated his sentence to emphasize his point. The verbal jab juxtaposed the way he lightly rested his forehead against hers. They were supposed to look intimate not hostile.

This was their first meeting but they’d heard of the each other. Courtney knew Duncan as the notorious, tattooed, bad boy with piercing eyes that photographers seemed to be so obsessed with these days. Duncan knew Courtney as the clean cut, natural beauty, that gave off an air of innocence. He did more editorial work where as she was more commercial but somehow the models been paired together for this ad campaign. Duncan was surprised that she took the job, considering that the racy nature of the gig clashed with her goody-goody reputation.

The photographer must have liked their close position, unknowing that it was caused by their need to goad each other and not because of work ethic, because he gave praise and further instructions for them.

“That looks good! Courtney, wrap one hand around the back of his neck.” She did as was told while daring him with her eyes to say something about it. The photographer got a few more shots in before giving another direction.

“Good, good. Can you guys kiss?” It wasn’t a request that was out of the realm of possibilities for an photoshoot like this and yet they were both hesitant.

“What are you waiting for? Afraid you’ll like it?” Duncan teased once more, although he himself made no move to kiss her first. They’d been shooting for hours and Duncan had gotten on Courtney’s last nerve. Without another word she used her leverage to pull his mouth to hers in a searing kiss.

At first Courtney was too astonished that she aggressively kissed him like that to register much else, but then he kissed her back. His lips were soft and nicely fit with hers. She was suddenly hyper aware of his scent and his shirtless torso. His thumbs were stroking her waist, sending warm tingles up her spine.

She gasped when his tongue ran across her bottom lip and his arms came up around her back. The rest of the crew in the room faded away making all of those cliches about kisses that make your toes curl and heart stop real.

“I got it! Let’s wrap up!” The photographer shouted to signal that they were done. Courtney was the first one to disengage, embarrassed that she had gotten so caught up in a meaningless gesture. Duncan still had his eyes closed and leaned forward to chase after her lips.

“Duncan…we can stop now…” He blinked his eyes open to see what indeed the photographer had left and he crew had begun to pack up.

“Right… I knew that.”

“Can you let go of me?” She asked gently this time, while he looked at her with an expression that she couldn’t decipher. He dropped his arms making Courtney feel more naked than she had the entire shoot. She absentmindedly wrapped her arms around herself to fight off the feeling of being stripped bare.

They stood there awkwardly staring at the other, not being able to find the right words. Courtney forced a smile as a goodbye and walked away. The entire time she had wanted to get this job over with but now that it was over it felt so weird to leave.

Duncan watched her as she left him alone on the set. He wasn’t used to being speechless. He always had some smart ass comment to make but for once he had no words.

That was unexpected. 

 

 


End file.
